My Wake Up Call
by my.exquisite.undoing
Summary: Shortly after their annual hook-up, Elliot reveals some shocking news to J.D. Carla sets out on a mission to discover who is spreading a bacterial infection throughout the hospital.
1. Part One

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Scrubs, or any of its characters. I, however, DO own this particular story line and any characters that are a fictional work of my imagination.

**Author's Note: **Although I am not new to Fanfiction, I AM new to writing for Scrubs. It's always been my favorite show, but I never realized just how creative I could get with these characters and a made-up story line. This particular episode is meant to be an alternative Season 7 finale, as I was extremely disappointed with "My Princess" being the last episode. It is meant to take place well after "My Princess." However due to continuity problems, I've decided to keep the status of things pretty much the same as they were during the last episode, except for the fact that a lot of time has passed. It is going to having a two-part storyline, meaning I will have to stretch it between two different episodes, each episode containing two segments (chapters, if you will). Please bear with me and don't be harsh, as I am not a comical writer. I do this for fun, and to aid in the enjoyment of others. Anyway, I hope you like my episode. Please read & review!

xoxoxo,

.undoing.

PS. - The **bolded **font is meant to be JD's inner monologue speaking parts and the _italicized _font is supposed to indicate when he is daydreaming. I just wanted to clear that up ahead of time. =)

**My Wake-Up Call**

**I woke up, feeling a very familiar and pleasant tingling surrounding my genital area. Could it have been the new satin boxer shorts Turk and I had recently purchased together? Possibly. But I still had the nagging sensation, in more places than one, that the person lying next to me had something to do with my morning euphoria.**

J.D. gently reached over and brushed the lovely tendrils of yellow hair out of the sleeper's face, revealing the beautiful woman he had come to known and love over the past seven years at Sacred Heart Hospital.

**Elliot Reid wasn't just a friend and colleague of mine. She had also been a past girlfriend, sex buddy, and mad crush I hadn't let go since the day I first laid eyes on her. Despite my previous uncertainties, I had always known deep down inside that she was my dream girl. Sure, we could hardly last as a couple, and had more fights than civil conversations – but I loved Elliot. And I hoped she felt the same way – **

The sleeping woman's eyes flew open upon his touch and she sprang up from the mattress, quickly gathering the sheets to cover the bare body J.D. had already seen on multiple occasions.

"J.D., I HATE you!" She screeched, her pale skin growing bright red with fury. "How could you have let this happen, again?!"

"In my defense -," She cut him off.

"Enough, already!" She shouted, "I'm sick and tired of your lame excuses!"

"Excuses?"

"Urgh!" Elliot snatched up the nearest throw pillow and whipped it at him.

J.D. was struck across the face with such force, that he was sure she had heaved a bowling ball instead. "WHO HIT ME WITH THAT BUS?!" He sputtered, not knowing if the blood oozing from his mouth had been courtesy of Elliot Reid, or he had bit down on his tongue after the blow.

Elliot scampered around the room, eagerly collecting her clothes, leading her search with an angry chant of "Fricks."

J.D. gently massaged his temple, taking the opportunity to give her a few moments to cool off, before he dared to speak again.

As soon as she had reclaimed her things, she stopped in the middle of the room, blanket-clad, and planted a hand firmly on her hip. "Look – I'm sorry for blaming this whole ordeal on you. But can you really blame me? I was drunk off my ass last night, and you clearly took advantage of that!"

His stomach nearly hit the floor at those hateful words. J.D. clenched his jaw tightly, preparing for a serious verbal beating he was about to dish out. But, much to his dismay, the bitch interrupted him yet again.

"You know what, J.D? That's exactly your problem. And the main reason why you can't get find a willing girl to have sex with you," Elliot spat.

"WHAT problem, Elliot? You haven't let me speak!" He argued.

Elliot shook her head, and for the first time all morning, J.D. found the pretty blonde at an utter loss for words.

"FO' YO INFO'MATION," He began, trying desperately to imitate a pissy black woman, "We were both drunk off our asses last night! Get your story straight, Blondie!"

"Blondie?" Her confused expression said it all.

"What?! I was giving it a try - ."

Elliot shook her head, her blond hair flailing violently around her face. "Please, just stick to the point."

"Fine! The point is simple, Elliot. We are two adults that happen to be wildly attracted to each other - we got smashed and had hot sex. It's the circle of life!" J.D. explained.

"Circle of life?"

"Yeah. You know, you should watch the Discovery Channel more often."

"J.D – can you stop joking around for like three seconds? We've got a major problem on our hands, here, mainly because we've already agreed that our feelings for each other were over." Although she appeared calm and collected, I could tell she was about to pop.

"I love you," He blurted out.

**At that point I knew I screwed – or about to be, for that matter.**

Elliot's face instantly went from 'Oh man, am I gonna kick your ass!' to 'What the hell is this kid on?'

J.D. lifted his palm to my face and gave himself a much-deserved smack. He had let his stupid inner monologue take over, and had accidentally let one of his secret thoughts slip out.

"W-What did you just say?" Elliot demanded, her eyes narrowed at him for emphasis.

"Uh, I – BANANA HAMMOCK!" J.D.'s attempt at a diversion hadn't worked the first time he used it, and was even less successful the second time around.

"I think you just said you loved me," Elliot whispered.

J.D. hadn't exactly believed it himself, but now, hearing Elliot confirm his words, he was suddenly able to reassemble his feelings for this girl.

"Yeah – that may have slipped out," J.D. admitted.

**Oh, here it comes. She's either gonna quit talking to you for a week and hook up with the next needy intern in order to cope with the guilt or she's gonna be perfectly okay with everything and is going to look into your eyes and say 'Frick me real hard.'**

Elliot bit her bottom lip in an alluring manner and met his gaze. She let the sheet that had been shielding her nakedness slip to the floor and placed her palms firmly on his bare chest.

"Frick me real hard!" Came a loud squeal.

**What the hell?**

Elliot grinned, and pushed J.D. back onto the mattress. "Hey, naughty boy. That's _my _line!"

She instantly threw herself on top of him; J.D. knew exactly what was coming next.

**Here we go again.**

[I can't do this all on my own…I'm no superman].

**As I wandered aimlessly through the halls of Sacred Heart, still only dressed in my boxers, I couldn't help but ponder the satisfying experience I had endured only hours earlier. Elliot, the one girl who had always been afraid of commitment, had made passionate love to me for hours on end, and all I'd had to do was tell her I loved her. **

**Man! Getting sex was no longer feeling like a tedious chore anymore, since I had uncovered the three magical words that could get a woman to do almost anything.**

It was at that moment that J.D. noticed his best friend Turk strolling by, on his way to surgery.

"Hey, buddy. Will you try something for me?" J.D. asked.

"Sure!" Turk agreed.

J.D. quickly whispered in his ear the instructions, then stepped back to wait.

Turk crossed over to the nurse's station and leaned across the counter, in attempt to get his wife's attention.

Carla tossed aside a stack of files and immediately met his gaze.

"Baby, I love you," Turk declared in his most sincere voice.

She nearly scaled the counter trying to get into her husband's arms. Carla began kissing him all over, all the while letting out a satisfied squeal.

"I love you too! And be prepared for what's to come later on," She whispered, slyly.

Turk offered up a confused expression.

Carla instantly began bobbing around her husband, recreating one of Turk's famous dances. "My Superman's gettin' some lovin'! My Superman's gettin' some lovin'!" She chanted.

**As much as I wanted to join in with Carla's song and dance, I knew that I had other matters to attend to.**

J.D. gazed longingly at the happy couple.

**Aw, what the hell? You only live once.**

J.D. immediately jumped behind his friend and began singing along with Carla, as he air-humped Turk's rear.

Dr. Cox just so happened to be passing by, as this was occurring.

"Now, what do we have here?" The egotistical doctor began, "Is it some sort of standing bi-racial lap dance? No, it couldn't be – in order for it to be classified as a lap dance, two of the three participants would have to be at least moderately attractive. And my god, Carla, why would you EVER agree to take part in said lap dance with your husband AND his gender-confused buddy who seems to have forgotten to change into his street clothes before actually venturing out onto the street? If you ask me, the whole situation reminds me of Clay Aiken suddenly marrying a woman – it's just WRONG!"

Carla just rolled her eyes, ignoring Dr. Cox, and turned back to her husband. "I got Shirley to cover part of my shift this afternoon so we can take Izzy to the dermatologist," She said.

"NOOO! What's wrong with my Mocha Cub?!" J.D. cried out.

"Oh, it's nothing to worry about, Bambi. Turk noticed a tiny rash on the baby's belly while changing her diaper last night. It's probably nothing serious, but it's important to it checked out just to make sure," Carla explained to him.

"I really hope you aren't planning on taking that child to Dr. Malcolm, the hospital's new dermatologist," A nearby nurse said, "word around the hospital is that he tried falsifying a patient's diagnosis to avoid having to prescribe the needed medication."

"Actually, we're taking her across town," Carla explained, "to a man named Dr. Buttons."

"That guy's even worse," Shirley warned them, "I heard a rumor that Buttons actually peels off his patients' skin and uses it to insulate his house."

J.D.'s mind suddenly wanders off, imagining this Dr. Buttons for who Shirley made him out to be.

_A creepy old man wearing a bloody lab coat is standing before a waiting room full of patients._

"_Next!" He calls harshly._

_Back in his examination room, Dr. Buttons is prescribing acne treatment for a very pimply teenage girl, no sign of any skin breakage. Suddenly, his cell phone rings in his coat pocket._

"_Hello? Oh, hi, dear. What?! You're telling me those termites ate right through the dry wall? That simply won't do!" _

_Dr. Buttons snaps his phone shut and proceeds to pick up an object resembling apple peeler. He hovers over his patient, wielding the tool with such eccentricity, that one would believe it were worth millions. _

"_On a second thought, Gracie – I have a more effective way to get rid of those blemishes for you. Hold still, now!"_

"_W-What are you doing?!" The nervous teen cries out._

_Buttons ignores the girl and begins slowly peeling away layers of her skin with the utensils, while she screams in agony._

"Damn termites!" J.D. cried out, suddenly snapping back into reality.

As usual, everyone within earshot turned to look at him, utterly stupefied.

"T-They can eat through dry wall," J.D. said, trying to confirm his unexpected outburst.

Everyone just continued to stare, frozen in place.

J.D. threw his hands up in his defense. "All I'm saying, people, is you should better insulate your homes!"

Dr. Cox shakes his head, almost seeming to sympathize with everyone who had just heard J.D.'s mindless rant about termites and dry wall.

A passing new intern, who had never associated with J.D. before, whipped out his notebook and started jotting something down. "Note to self," He recited out loud, "never take advice from a doctor wearing satin underwear."

J.D. patted Turk on the back, before heading off, his main goal being to locate Elliot before she was swarmed with patients that needed attending to.

**Even though it was my day off, I was really eager to confront Elliot about what had taken place that morning. Though it probably could have waited until after her shift, or at least until I was properly dressed – something weird was going on between us and I needed to know the truth before it was too late.**

"Should have left your balls at home!" Todd shouted and smacked Colonel Doctor in the crotch, attempting to imitate the popular V-8 juice commercial with his own special twist.

J.D. noticed The Todd heading his way, and instantly shielded his crotch, remembering this new game he liked to play with his fellow colleagues.

The Todd stopped directly in front of J.D. and took one glance at his boxers, before shaking his head, disapprovingly. "I-think-you're-gay-five?"

J.D. just shrugged and returned Todd's high-five, knowing he probably deserved the pain that would follow.

He continued on, only needing to take four more steps before he noticed Elliot talking with Dr. Mickhead outside of the ICU.

"Hey, Elliot," He greeted her with a warm smile.

She met his gaze and held up a finger to signal that she was almost finished talking. Mickhead nodded and walked off, leaving Elliot free to speak with J.D.

She gazed down at his wardrobe choice and just let out a small laugh. "What's wrong – couldn't you find your clothes this morning?"

J.D. forced out a chuckle. "Actually, I'm not even working today. I just came here to talk to you for a minute."

Elliot sighed. "Well, I have a few patients to look after right now. But what do you say we chat over my lunch break?"

He shrugged. "Sounds good."

She laughed again, while staring at his crotch. "But would you please put on some clothes? I'm sure the rest of the hospital staff agrees with me – lavender just isn't your color."

_**To be continued…**_


	2. Part Two

* * *

**Author's Note:** Wow, I am thoroughly embarrassed at all of the grammatical errors that were present in the last chapter. I greatly apologize for not proofing it enough before posting it. Part 2 will definitely be much better in that respect.

I also made another silly error in my previous chapter. As it turns out, this episode is becoming more developed than I thought. So instead of two parts, I'm afraid it's going to have to be three parts.

Anyway, thank you to all who left me kind reviews! I absolutely _love_ hearing my readers' input. Anyway, here's part two of "My Wake-Up Call." Continue to enjoy…and reviews are always welcome! (hint-hint)

=)

PS. – I forgot to mention in Part 1 that Dr. Kelso is still going to be present in this episode, despite the fact that he retired during the original Season 7 finale. So, this one is meant to take place well before he leaves.

I just wanted to clear that up.

J.D. sat at his usual table by the window in the cafeteria, absentmindedly stirring his Coffee Bucks coffee. He had already changed into normal clothes and was currently waiting for Elliot to meet him for lunch.

**After working at the same hospital for seven years, I was finally beginning to notice the different things that were happening around me…**

J.D. takes in his surroundings, taking note on who was sitting with who in the cafeteria, and trying to hear little snippets of conversations.

**Whether it was the Janitor taking a giant step in his current relationship…**

The custodial worker sat at a table for two, fiddling with a small ring box. He scanned the large room, as if looking for someone, before lowering his head dejectedly.

**A few nervous interns sharing their horror stories over the soup of the day…**

A table of newbies babbled on amongst themselves. The leader of the table suddenly said something that got a bad reaction from all of them.

**Or the simple fact that Dr. Cox was actually being nice for a change.**

J.D. shook his head, trying to erase that absurd thought from his memory. He turned back to where Dr. Cox was standing in the lunch line, and watched in utter shock as the curly-haired man smiled at the person in front of him and then laughed at something one of the cafeteria workers had said.

**In truth, I really never could figure this place out.**

Suddenly the chair across from J.D. was pulled away from the table, making a suitable seat for Elliot. She placed her water bottle down next to his coffee, and met his eyes with her icy blue ones.

"So, what did you wanna talk about?" She asked.

J.D. shifted nervously in his seat, suddenly feeling very intimidated by this girl.

"If this is about what happened last night…_and_ this morning - don't worry about it. I've accepted it, and am now ready to move on. And I think you're ready, too."

His face fell. Although J.D. had expected what was coming, rejection still never hurt him any less. He started to get out of his seat, before Elliot stopped him.

"J.D. – where are you going?" She asked.

He shook his head. "I'm moving on. You've made your point and I understand you don't feel the same way about me, so I'll let it go. I just hope we can still be friends."

Elliot's confused expression said it all. "_Friends_? What are you _talking _about?"

"Okay, I guess the friend thing isn't an option then," J.D. said.

"J.D., of _course_ I don't want to be friends. I want to have a _relationship _with you!" Elliot cried out.

J.D. furrowed his brow. "But you just said -."

Elliot cut him off. "This morning you told me you loved me – and it made me realize that I loved you, too. And I know our past is a little confusing, but -."

This time it was J.D.'s turn to cut her off. He leaned over the table and pressed his lips gently against hers.

"But nothing," He said when the smooch had ended. "As of right now, our past is nonexistent to me. I'm putting it completely out of my head this time."

Elliot grinned. "So we're starting fresh? As if none of those other times ever happened?"

"Exactly."

She kissed him again, this time not holding back.

Before long, Dr. Cox had made it over to their table, casting a dark shadow over J.D. and Elliot. They ended their kiss and gazed up to meet his eyes.

"I don't mean to burst the giant bubble that is your newfound feelings for one another – but," Dr. Cox paused, "Oh, what the hell? I might as well skip the bubbling-bursting for today and just be honest about how I feel." He stopped for a short breath, "I like you…two…together."

J.D. and Elliot's mouths fell open. It had obviously been hard for Dr. Cox to admit something like that out loud.

**This was definitely a journal-worthy moment!**

"And even though I think that Kim was a good catch for you there, Phoebe. And Keith was always ready to bend over backwards for you, Barbie, I really think this was a match made in heaven," He smiled, and pointed to the two of them as a couple.

**Oh, it was getting better by the second!**

"Why, you guys must be the next Brad and Angelina!" Dr. Cox gushed.

**Okay, now things were starting to sound a little rehearsed.**

Elliot beamed at her higher-up and sighed peacefully. "Thank you for saying those things, Dr. Cox. It's taken you seven years to come around, but the wait was well worth it."

Dr. Cox's smile faded. "God, haven't you met me before? You know my tiny spurts of kindness are few and far between – and more importantly, they only last a maximum of, oh let's say, forty-five seconds. So you've got exactly three point two seconds to book it out of here or to prepare yourself for a serious verbal lashing."

Her eyes grew wide and she scampered off, clearly not wanting to be around when he exploded.

Dr. Cox settled down into Elliot's abandoned seat and sighed to himself. J.D. remained motionless, just staring at the angry man with large pupils.

Dr. Cox soon noticed that he was still there, and made a shooing gesture at him. "That means you, too, Francine!"

J.D. jumped to his feet and started to head off, coffee in hand.

Cox whistled, signaling for him to come back.

J.D. groaned, but retreated back to the table. He met the greedy man's eyes and slammed the coffee back down on the table in front of Dr. Cox, before heading off again with a grimace on his face.

* * *

"I really appreciate you tagging along to keep me company," Turk said.

J.D, who was sitting beside him in the waiting room looked up from his magazine and grinned. "Oh, no problem. I totally understand how you're feeling, C-Bear."

Turk's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "You do?"

"Yeah! I mean, when Kim was staying at the hospital after giving birth to Sam, she wouldn't let me within ten feet of that baby for an entire week. And I can imagine Carla is feeling the same way about Izzy and her skin condition. It's just a motherly instinct to protect her child," J.D. explained.

The two guys turned their heads towards Carla, who was curled up in the corner of the room, with the baby in her lap. The crazed woman had bundled her offspring in a thick ski mask and full winter gear, despite the fact that it was the middle of spring.

Turk shook his head and gestured towards his silly wife. "Look at that, J.D! She might as well have our daughter in a plastic bubble!"

J.D. titled his head to one side and slipped into another one of his day-dreams.

_Turk enters the empty waiting room outside the dermatologist's office. The door quickly slams shut behind him, causing a safety lock system to activate. A woman's voice sounds over the hospital's loud speakers._

"_Attention, attention!" The raspy voice calls over the PA system, "An intruder has been detected. This quarantined area will undergo an emergency decontamination in thirty seconds. Twenty-nine, twenty eight -."_

"_Carla!" Turk squeals, noticing his wife in the center of the room._

_She is seated in a rocking chair, dressed in what appears to be a space suit and helmet, directly outside a large plastic incubator. Inside the contraption atop a soft blanket sits baby Izzy, surrounded by toys. The small child notices her father's presence and claps her hands excitedly._

_Carla immediately jumps up from her seat and yanks off her helmet. "Turk!" She beckons, "Do you __**know**__ what you have done?"_

_Turk starts to back away, fearing his angry wife. "W-What, baby? What did I do?"_

"_Ten, nine, eight, seven -," The recording continues._

_Carla tosses her head back and lets out a ferocious cackle, monsters and demons spilling from her open mouth._

"Dude?!" Turk cried, desperately trying to shake his friend out of his dream.

"W-What?" J.D. stammers, looking around the room with confused eyes.

Suddenly, the door to the waiting room jerked open, revealing a pale-faced nurse. "Isabella Turk?"

Carla sprang from her nest in the corner and races for the door, cradling her child in her arms.

Turk started to get up, but is stopped when his wife puts up a finger.

"Stay here, baby. I'll be right back with Izzy," Carla said, before disappearing into the back hallway with the nurse.

Turk turned back to J.D. "See what I mean? That woman won't let me do _anything_ with our child. _She _always has to be the one to take Izzy to her appointments, drop her off at daycare -." He counted each thing off on his fingers.

J.D. rolled his eyes at his friend. "I'm sure that's not entirely true."

"She takes the baby shopping, goes with her to play group," Turk continues, despite J.D.'s comment, "And get this – _I'm _not even allowed to take Izzy to the park, unless Carla's there!"

Turk sighed, taking a break before continuing. "You're _so_ lucky, man. At least Kim trusts you alone with your son."

J.D. nodded and put his arm around his buddy's shoulders. "I wouldn't worry about it, Turk. Carla's just going through a phase. I'm sure she'll stop being so protective by the time Izzy turns two."

Turk shifted out from under J.D.'s arm. "I seriously hope you're right."

* * *

Carla sat inside one of the exam rooms with Izzy on her lap, anxiously waiting for Nurse Rotunda to return with the baby's file.

She had stripped off her daughter's heavy outerwear, leaving Izzy in her diaper and undershirt. Carla lifted the thin material to quickly peek at the rash on her baby's belly. She gently ran her finger along the inflamed red skin and kissed her daughter on the forehead, silently praying to herself that everything was going to be okay.

The nurse reentered the room, wielding a clipboard and manila folder. "Well, here we are. I've located little Isabella's file."

Carla smiled appreciatively and gently bounced Izzy on her knee, trying to calm both her and the baby.

Nurse Rotunda sat down on the swivel chair, and rested the file on her lap. She scanned the documents inside, nodding her head at the information she saw. "The last time the baby was admitted was when she was just four weeks old. Can you confirm that Ms. Espinosa?"

Carla nodded. "Izzy had a terrible diaper rash that wouldn't clear up with over-the-counter ointment. So Dr. Hale prescribed a special medication for her," She explained.

The nurse nodded. "That was before Dr. Buttons took over the office?"

"Yes."

Nurse Rotunda flipped through a few more papers and jotted something down with her ballpoint pen before turning back to Carla.

"So baby Izzy is being seen today for a fresh adnominal rash," The nurse said, as more of a statement than a question.

Carla nodded again, the baby starting to fuss a bit in her arms.

Nurse Rotunda smiled and closed the baby's file, before placing it on the counter behind her. "Alrighty then. If you'll just remove Isabella's shirt for me, I can begin the examination."

She wheeled herself and the chair across the room to the desk and pulled open one of the drawers. She carefully slipped on a pair of latex gloves before turning back to the mother and child.

Carla was just placing a bare-chested Izzy on the cushioned baby exam table, gently guiding her into the head rest, when Nurse Rotunda scooted over to proceed with the examination.

She squinted down at the suspicious rash, and gently probed at it with her pointer finger, much like Carla had done earlier. "Hmm," She whispered to herself.

"Hmm?" Carla questioned, "What does that mean?"

Nurse Rotunda ignored her. "This is interesting."

She signaled for Carla to take a look at her baby's rash. The mother obeyed and focused her eyes on the blotchy redness.

"Do you see the pattern of the red bumps? It's shaped like a zigzag and runs right along the beltline. Which can only mean one thing -," The nurse trailed off, backing away from the child.

Carla's eyes grew wide. "What does it mean?"

Nurse Rotunda ripped off her gloves and tossed them into the trash. She removed her thick-rimmed glasses and sighed. "Scabies."

"SCABIES?" Carla shrieked. "My daughter has SCABIES?"

"We can't know for sure without a closer look, but the symptoms are all here," The nurse informed her.

"I-I wanna see the doctor," Carla demanded.

Rotunda quickly put her glasses back on. "Absolutely. I'll send him right in," She agreed, before disappearing into the hallway.

* * *

J.D. was snoring contentedly and Turk had nearly drifted off when a very frazzled Carla emerged from the back hallway.

Turk jumped up from his comfortable seat and hurried over to her. "What is it, baby? What's wrong with Izzy?"

She was breathing heavily as she tried to explain to her husband what was going on. "Scabies," Was all she was able to mutter before breaking down.

He carefully cradled his wife's head in his hands and stroked her hair, trying to comfort her. "They're positive that's what it is?"

"The doctor is in there right now, testing her," Carla answered. "Oh, Turk! I'm so scared!"

Turk pulled away, looking his wife directly in the eyes. "Izzy's going to be just fine. It's just a common bacterial infection that can be easily treated. Don't worry, baby."

Carla's face was streaked with tears. "That's not what I'm worried about!" She protested.

"Then why are you so upset?" Turk asked.

"I'm _upset_ because as we speak, Dr. Buttons is taking a sharp scalpel to the delicate skin on Izzy's belly!" Carla said in between sobs.

"Carla -," Turk began, his voice soothing, "Again, it's just a simple procedure that doctors must perform, sometimes multiple times a day. And in order to correctly diagnose our daughter, they need to take a sample of her skin rash. Izzy's a tough little girl. She'll be fine."

Carla continued to sob. "You think so?"

"Baby, I know so."

J.D. suddenly awoke to the noise and confusion. "Hey, what's going on?" His voice was choked with sleep.

Turk ignored his friend and turned back to his panic-stricken wife. "Now do you wanna go back there with Izzy, or should I?"

Carla wiped a few tears from her eyes and touched her husband's cheek. "I don't think I could bear to see her in pain. I really think you could handle it much better than me. Would you do it?"

Turk grinned, silently thanking God for finally letting him be a part of his daughter's life. "Of course I will."

He turned back to J.D. "Take care of Carla for me, will ya?" And with that, he was off, a father on a mission.

* * *

Turk felt totally lost as he ventured throughout the endless hallways. He passed about seven empty exam rooms before he decided that he was going the wrong way.

He was just about to turn around when the faint sound of voices behind a closed door alerted his instincts.

Curious, Turk crept across the hallway and pressed his ear up against the oak door. At first, he couldn't make out any of the words, but immediately recognized the female voice. However, he couldn't exactly remember who that voice belonged to.

"Well, are you _absolutely _sure this is the correct diagnosis?" The woman asked.

"I suppose I could always take another sample to be sure," The other voice said.

"Fantastic. Why don't you get on that, Doc?" She ordered him.

There was a long pause and then footsteps drawing near.

Turk instantly jumped back, fearing he was about to be caught eavesdropping.

"Very well, Ms. Sullivan. I'll be right back with the results," The doctor announced, before opening the door and stepping out into the hallway.

He eyed Turk suspiciously, but said nothing. After a few seconds of lingering, the doctor spun around on his heel and headed in the direction of the lab.

Once the doctor was out of sight, Turk pushed the door back open and gasped when he saw a familiar person lying on the exam table in a hospital gown and black shades. It was Jordan Sullivan, Dr. Cox's infamous ex-wife.

"Jordan?" Turk closed the door behind him as he stepped into the room.

"Excuse me, sir? I don't believe we've connected on a personal level just yet." Jordan spat.

"Huh?"

"Please call me Ms. Sullivan."

"Jordan, it's me! Chris Turk?"

She gave him a quick once-over and nodded. "Oh, so it is. I'm very sorry – I just had laser eye surgery, and I'm only slowly getting my vision back." Jordan pointed up to her sunglasses.

"So what brings you into my room?" She asked. "I don't suppose there's a big sign on the door that says 'Come on, in!' now is there?"

Turk shook his head. "Forgive my intrusion, but I couldn't help overhearing your conversation with the doctor."

"Yeah, so? I have scabies. What's the big deal?" Jordan wanted to know.

"It's just that – my daughter Izzy was just admitted with a rash, too, and it's been confirmed that she may also have this condition," Turk explained.

"So what? It's a highly contagious infection. She could have picked it up from anywhere."

"I understand that – but don't you find it weird that both you _and _my daughter have the same skin rash?" Turk asked.

"Not at all."

Turk groaned and took an advancing step toward Jordan. "Let's face it, Jordan. This is WEIRD!"

She tittered, and pushed herself upright on the exam table. "Okay. Let's just pretend that this isn't just coincidence. What does it prove?"

Turk pondered over that for a moment before responding. "It proves that both you AND Izzy must have come into contact with the infection at some point. But the question is, was it from the same source?"

"Who's Izzy?"

"My daughter!"

"Oh – right, right."

"I'm sorry to have bothered you," Turk apologized, "But I must be on my way now.

Jordan rolled her eyes. "Thank God."

* * *

The next day at the hospital, Carla sauntered through the ICU, visually checking on each of her assigned patients. She made sure old Mrs. McGrady was still in her bed and that Mr. Oakley was still fast asleep.

By the time she made it back to the nurse's station, she was swarmed by Dr. Cox, Dr. Mickhead, Elliot, and a few others, who all handed her separate files that she was ordered to keep track of. After the majority of the doctors had left, Elliot put her hand on Carla's shoulder.

"What's wrong, Carla? You've seemed so stressed lately. Are you still fretting over Izzy's infection?" She asked.

Carla averted her gaze. "Well, not exactly," She admitted.

"Then what's bothering you?"

She sighed. "I guess I just don't understand how both Izzy AND Jordan contracted the disease. It just doesn't seem so coincidental."

Elliot nodded.

"And the weirder thing is that Jordan couldn't have given it to the baby, because they are never in contact with one another," Carla explained.

"So what you're saying is that someone else might be carrying this infection, and not even know it?" Elliot asked

"Could be."

J.D. suddenly made his first appearance of the morning by sidling up next to his girlfriend and handing her a warm cup of coffee.

She graciously accepted the steaming beverage and gave J.D. a quick peck on the lips.

"Morning, Carla," J.D. greeted her.

She nodded in response and headed off with her paperwork, leaving the happy couple.

Elliot wrapped her hands around J.D.'s neck. "So what brings you into work today? Isn't it your day off?"

J.D. shook his head. "Yesterday was my day off. I have to work today to make up for yesterday," He explained, "But even if I was off, I would still come in just to see you."

She smiled and kissed him again.

J.D. smiled back at her once the kiss had ended.

**I wasn't sure if I was imagining it or not, but this time around, I had a feeling that my relationship would Elliot would somehow work out. Even though I had never expected for us to date again, after our previously failed attempts, I was starting to think that this was like my own, personal wake-up call.**

Elliot leaned in closer, pressing her breasts against his chest.

**After all, here a beautiful woman was, literally 'mushing' her boobs against mine, and I couldn't help but feel a sense of ease. For the past few days, my life was actually starting to make sense. I was already a father, the mother of my son was tolerating me for once, and here I was, about to begin yet another new relationship. And unlike the other times, I couldn't be happier.**

J.D. leaned in for another kiss, but Elliot pulled away. "I'm sorry, but I really have to get back to work. I'll meet you for lunch, as usual?"

"Sounds great," J.D. agreed.

As soon as Elliot had left the area, Carla poked her head over the half-wall of the nurse's station. "Hey, Bambi!" She whispered.

J.D. nearly jumped out of his shoes at the sight of her. "How'd you do that?"

Carla grinned and walked around to meet him in the middle of the hallway. "Don't worry about it," She explained, "I let you and Elliot have your lovey-dovey time, and now I need your help."

She grabbed onto his arm and began dragging him down the hallway.

"Now listen very carefully," Carla began, "As the best damn doctor in this dump, I need your expert spying skills to be put to work."

J.D.'s face lit up. "Best damn doctor? Really, Carla?"

"No, not really."

His face fell.

Carla stopped walking and met his eyes. "Look, J.D. – you are just one of MANY talented doctors in this place, okay?"

J.D. frowned. "I don't even make top ten?"

"Oh, alright," She gave in, "You're nine."

He pumped his fist. "Yes!"

Carla narrowed her eyes at him, very impatient.

"Sorry, Carla. I needed a moment," J.D. explained. "Now what's the plan?"

She looked both ways down the hallway before smiling at him devilishly. Then Carla leaned forward to fill him in on the details.

_**To be continued…**_


End file.
